Death's Eyes
by BadGurl
Summary: The secret's back to play.
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own gundam wing, Risika, Kagato, or Washu k? This is the sequal of Bloody secret k? This was done a while ago. I wasn't even going to continue the series but someone emailed me asking if I could do a sequel for her. I was just going to email the address because I knew the series was already old but I decided to give it one last shot. **Note: I'm just doing this 2 get the idea out of my head so I can get on with my other stories k? So this probably won't be continued.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Death's Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been 14 years since I last saw Wufei or any of the other Gundam Pilots. I hear Heero's been looking for me. I guess the Perfect soldier's become my bounty hunter now. He's come close a few times but I'm not worried, like I said, how can you catch someone nobody knows? I gave up my lawyer job a long time ago, it just caused to much attention that I didn't want. The people of the Sanq Kingdom think I'm dead just as Wufei told them so now Milliardo rules. I haven't completey gone back to my old lifstyle like everybody thinks. I kill when I have or want to but I mostly just steal secret documents and weapons from other colonies or planets and sell them to the highest bidder. It pays much more than the lawyer job so I'm not complaining. Heh I wonder what Riuko would say if he found out that armegedon herself has become nothing more than a common theif. I miss him. I miss not being alone. It's the one thing I'm truely afraid of. Which is probably why I leave Heero a clue as to where I am every once in a while. I must say I've become quite attatched to our little game of tag.  
To think all of the gundam pilots are thirty while I still look seventeen! I lost the only one that I knew would stay with me and not die off, but now he's gone. Killed by something so weak! Maybe if he didn't care for me so, he would still be alive. If you would call this hell we're in living! I shake my head to clear it and focus on the task at hand. I'm sneaking into an enemy base to steal a document containing the new weapon plan. Dear god the security in here sucks! I'm wearing my usual skin tight work suit as I call it(Read Bloody secrets if u don't know what it looks like). So fare no one has noticed me as I climb into the vents. Mgff!! Damn! This would be a hell of a alot more fun if Riuko was here. I come to the last vent space that leads to the room where the document is located. Riuko was always the strong one so he could just punch his way through. Me on the other hand has to use and energy blade to cut her way through.  
My gems spark to life as sear my way through the metal barrier. If anyone was in the room who didn't know I was there sure as hell does now! I finish and leap down, luckily no one was there. They're making this far to easy. I make my was over to the steel wall where the digital code button is. Fortunately intelect was _my _strong point. I smirk at the unbearable simplicity of the design as I unscrew the bolts that hold the top layer on. I gently take the top off and begin to work on the inside. Mgnoff! A little twist there, screw off that thing, pull this, push and open! I hear a beep and watch as the metal doors slide open. It was a simple room. Not even a huge safe to keep the document in. Not that it would've mattered anyway. I make my way over and just as my hand is on the paper I hear a click.  
"I sugest you drop the paper Relena." I sigh and roll my eyes as I recognize the monotone voice. I knew something this easy would be to good to be true. My position doesn't alter a micro inch. "Hmph! Surprised you still call me that. What do you want Heero." I can hear his finger tightening on the trigger. "At the moment, for you to put those papers down." I do as he says, and straighten my posture yet I still don't turn around. "Well? Don't I get a cookie for being good?" I can feel him smirk but I don't hear him lower the gun. "Turn around." This time its my turn to smirk. "Really Heero. I think you of all people should know its much safer to just shoot me in the back then to trust my front. Besides I might catch the bullet." I'm in the mood for a challeng, just to see what he'd do. "Turn around." Huh didn't expect that one.   
" M'kay but I told you so." I see that his appearence hasn't changed much. His bangs are a bit longer and spikier as they brush his nose. He's definately more muscular, almost as muscular as Riu and he's grown much taller, I'm guessing almost seven foot. His skin has quite the nice tan to it too. He's wearing a black tanktop and a pair of jeans with sneakers. Good fashion taste if I do say so myself. Heero looks a bit surprised at my appearence. Probably since mine hasn't changed at all. My arms are more toned but still slender at well as the rest of my body. And my hair has grown even longer, it now reaches halfway past my knees and I still wear it in the same style I always wore it in the Sanq Kingdom.  
"Android remember." I say raising my hand as if I was reminding the teacher something. With that said the surprise leaves his eyes. "Figures." The smile leaves my face as I grow serious. "Heero either shoot me or do something else besides stare at me and make me hold this god awful postion." I was really getting a cramp from keeping my hands raised. "Don't tempt me." I raise an eyebrow. "I think its a little late for that." He liked me. I knew it. I didn't know how much though. Just enough to keep him from killing me. He cocked the gun again. Hm guess I was wrong. "Die Relena." I glared, my eyes cocking into a cat like shape."After you." In a second my fingerless glove was off and I flung it over to trip the laser alarm. Red light flashed and an earpiercing siren went off letting all the occupents of the base know I was there.  
Hmph! If I was going down I was sure as hell taking him with me! "Damn it!!" Then something I didn't expect happened.
  
[Yahoo!][1]

   [1]: http://www.yahoo.com/



	2. Default Chapter Title

Yaaaaaayyyyyyyy I've finally got over my writer's block!!!!! See, I haven't totally lost my touch! And shut up any smart aleck comment you're going to email me with Alley! I know you're reading this! I know where u live and I can put chlorophome in your breakfast next time I spend the night! Sorry, I just had to tell her that before she emails me k? By the way I don't own Gundam Wing so I'll be very angry if u sue me alright?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Death's Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero tackled me to the ground and covered my mouth with a chlorophome filled cloth. I was to surprised at the moment to really do anything. I just went with it knowing if I struggle I was only going to hurt myself. My elids got heavy and slowly all the red flashes and loud beeping faded away into nothingness.  
  
Black. Thats all I saw was black. Nothingness. Yet I recognize it anyway. I visit this place in my sleep. I don't like it here but It's part of our deal. Yes _our _deal. Before I started my new life I made a deal with the demon that had controlled my life for so long. Risika. The demon that tried to destroy Relena. And perhaps she did for a while. Risika was here first and did not give up her superior position without a fight. Slowly very slowly Relena gained control. I suppose thats what I call my feelings and emotions. Relena. It took her four hundred years, but Relena eventually beat Risika. I guess Riuko helped her do that. I made a deal with Risika to keep her quiet. I let her rage and recklessness out when I fight and am forced to kill, and Risika doesn't drive me insane.  
Is this what Lady Une felt? Riskia and Relena used to be one and the same, they used complement eachother perfectly. It was when Riuko died that Risika and Relena seperated. Perhaps it was for the best. I visit Risika when I fall asleep and on the extremely rare accasions I'm unconcious. She used to be just a voice in this nothingness, but lately she has taken a form. She has no concern for Relena but I can tell that she has a soft spot for me. I am not totally Relena but I do need my emotions, which is why I have taken the name. I look around the familiar darkness waiting for my unwanted host to appear. "(sigh) Come out Risika!" I yell in annoyance.  
I watch as a tall thin woman that mirrors me appears in my sight. She looks exactly like me except she is taller, her ankle length hair is straight and silver, and her eyes are a strange gold. She wears the same battle suit as I do now. "Care for some company lovely?" She purrs. "Why do I think that I don't really have a choice?" She chuckles at my response to her. "Seems you're little boy toy got the upper hand neh?" I don't bother as she teleports behind me and wraps her arms around me. I smirk "My boy toy? Your relationship must've sucked if you consider a guy who's is currently trying to kill you, a boy toy." "Then what would you call him?" Risika purrs in my ear. I hesitate for a moment, thinking my answer. "The perfect soldier." I see her turn her head away from me but her arms stay on my body. "Perfect? Who are you to say what is perfect?"  
"I'm not." I tell the truth. "But you said he was perfect." "A soldier is nothing but a destructive tool. No more different than a knife." She begins to laugh at me. "I don't think a knife has emotions lovely.(chuckle) He cares for you. Do you think a knife can do that?" She teleported upside down, her face millimeters from mine. I raise an eyebrow. "Care for me? I think all this space is starting to screw with your head." I chuckled. She ignores me and floats a few feet away. "So did he fuck ya yet?" My eyes widen at her insolance. I calm down before answering, knowing that this is her world and she could easily make my life hell. "Not unless there's something going on while I'm unconcious." She chuckled and teleported infront of me again. I watch as she traces my collar bone through the thin straps of my sports bra looking tanktop, practically identical to the one she's wearing.  
After about ten minutes of silence she finally spoke up. Only her face was totally solem as she spoke. "He's not Riuko. He won't replace him." I inwardly flinch and turn away. That was something Risika, Relena and I shared. Riuko. It was the only thing the two of them had in common. "I know. I don't intend to make him my partner." She finally looks into my eyes. Her expression is still solem, yet I can see sadness in her golden eyes. "Don't you?" I turn away. She sighs and speaks once more. "I'm tired of being alone love. I miss him." I nodd still refusing to look into the sadness that echoed my own. "Join the club." I became alert when I noticed that my world was begining to flicker and fade. Risika simply looked around unamused. "Looks like our time is up lovely." I nodd as the world fades out untill the next time.  
  
  
  
I hate the world today  
You're so good to me but I know that I can't change  
I tried to tell you but you just look at me like I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
You must've been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you could be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one  
  
I groaned as I slowly woke up. My vision grandualy became unblurred and I noticed that I was handcuffed behind my back and legs. "Hmph! Heero really didn't take any chances." "No Heero didn't." I looked up to see Heero walking toward me. "Was it really necessary to knock me out?" I asked. He simply raised an eyebrow at me as if asking if I had actually heard myself say that. "Well what the hell do you expect me to say!? Wow Heero good job! Thanks for tieing me up how about gagging me, now?" I yelled sarcastically. "I left the gag in the car." His emotionless voice answered. I rolled my eyes, "I was _joking_!" "I wasn't" My catlike green eyes glared daggers at him. Suddenly I came up with an idea. So......Soldier boy didn't have a gag huh?  
Chorus  
  
I'm a bitch   
I'm a lover  
I'm a child   
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health   
I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
And you know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
End Chorus  
  
"Bum bum _Bum _bum bum _bum! _We will we will rock you! bum bum _bum! _bum bum _bum! _We will we will rock you!" I had sung that song over and over and over again for the past three hours. That being the only verse of "we will rock you" I knew, so I decided to work with what I had and just sing that verse over and over again. After the first couple of hours I could tell I was slowly getting to Heero. Hmm not quite there yet. An Idea came to mind. I wouldn't do this to satan himself let alone my worst enemy, but you gotta do what you gotta do. "I know a song that really annoying, really annoying, really annoying, I know a song thats really annoying and this is how it goes.......I know a song that really annoying, really annoying, really annoying, I know a song thats really annoying and this is how it goes...... I know a-" After twenty minutes of singing that song and rocking side to side like a child in the car who's trying to annoy her parents I saw Heero's eye begin to twitch. Finally on the ninety eith verse He flipped over the table and shoved two finger down my throat to gag me. Not what i had been hoping for, but hey, go with what works.  
  
So take me as I am  
This may mean you have to be a stronger man  
Rest assure that when I start to make you nervous and I'm going to extremes  
Tomarrow I will change and today won't mean a thing  
  
I began to gag and I heard him say to me. "Are you going to be quiet?" He growled. "Are you going to let me go?" I said. Well with his fingers down my throat it came out more like. "Owr ooh goink do lef me go?" But I think he understood. He shook his head but took his fingers out anyway. I cleared my throat a bit and glared at him. "Hey If I'm going to suffer Im sure as hell taking you down with me!" "Stop complaining." He said without looking at me. "I wasn't complaing, I was singing. And very well might I add, that is before you jammed your stupid finger down my throat!" He simply ignored me. I was begining to get furious. If its anything I hate its being ignored. Heero began to walk away from me to another room. "Hey come back! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID CRACK MONKEY!!" I screamed as I shoved myself down. That bastard!  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm a bitch   
I'm a lover   
I'm a child   
I'm a mother   
I'm a sinner   
I'm a saint   
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health  
I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
And you know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
End Chorus  
  
The metal covered my gem unabling them to work. Damn! I sighed and leaned back against the wall I was chained to. Well this is better than a cage I suppose. I had already tried picking the lock but it was obviously designed by Heero so I couldn't do it. I watched him as he re entered the room with a plate of food in his hands. "And you expect me to eat this how?" I said glaring at him. He simply glared back and took out a key. When he unlocked it the chains came off but the bands tayed on, covering my gems. Heero was far stronger than I, do to genetic enhancing so I was basically worthless. Oooohh raimen noodles and a sandwhich. I never eat this much so he's either going to kill me after or never feed me again. Great. "Look you've been stalking me for fourteen years now Heero. What do you want? Is this about Wing Zero?" He stared at me for a while. "This has nothing to do with Zero."  
  
Just when you think  
You got me figured out  
The seasons already changing  
I think its cool you do what you do  
and don't try to save me  
  
Heero's pov  
  
I watched her sleep after she had eaten. I knew from watching her when she was fifteen that eating always made her tired. No, her destroying wing zero wasn't the reason I followed her. She changed, or perhaps her true self just came out. Either way I don't know. I miss her. I never thought that one day _she _would be the one running from _me_. I never ran away from her. Just my feeling _for_ her. I'm not scard of them now, just the rejection I know I'll recieve if she ever finds out I love her. She's a fighter. She has accepted that in a way I never could. And yet she has still maintained her innocense. I alway thought that she would be there for me, that I was the only one for her. That I was created for her and vica versa. That all changed when I mate riuko. That all changed Sixteen years ago when I spoke with Washu. She told me about their connection. A connection I would never have with her. Yet _he _had it with her. I would never actually be able to feel what she's feeling, see what she sees, be one with her. Yet Riuko had all that and more. And for that, I supose, is the reason I killed him.  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm a bitch   
I'm a lover   
I'm a child   
I'm a mother   
I'm a sinner   
I'm a saint   
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your health   
I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
And you know you wouldn't want it any other way  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt   
When you suffer  
I'm your angel under cover  
I've been hurt  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way  
  
End Chorus_  
  
Relena's pov  
  
_I know he's watching me. He would never miss the opportunity to see me when I'm not glaring at him. No, He's not Riuko, never will be. I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of alot of things. I miss Riuko. I miss Washu. Washu, my mother. God I wish I could see her. I don't even know where she is. I know I have to find her. Maybe then she can take these gems out. Just so I can feel what its like to be human. That sounds nice.   
  



End file.
